This sport was selected from a large commercial planting of Boston ferns in our greenhouses at Smith River, Calif. because of its distinct golden color. This plant appeared as 11 individual plants from runners on one larger plant and was selected, planted separately, and vegetatively propagated by runners in November, 1973. From the time of selection to the present, a period of 2 years, no further sports of similar nature have appeared in our extensive plantings and no plant propagated from the original Golden Boston ferns have "reverted" to a green Boston Fern.